Yachiru et Noël
by Ernia
Summary: Ce qui arrive lorsque Yachiru prend connaissance de ce qu'est la fête de Noël ou quand elle apprend que certains contes de Noël ont une base de vérité... Joyeux Noël à tous!


Bonjour! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau délire mettant en vedette Yachiru! Je l'avais promit alors le voici ce petit Yachiru et la fête de Noël. A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux!

Comment ce petit délire à vu le jour? Il a vu le jour un matin alors que j'attendais l'autobus et que j'avais écouté le film Sur les traces du Père Noël la veille au soir!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite de passer un beau temps des fêtes et une belle année 2009!

Rating : K.

Pairing : hum... non il n'y en a pas vraiment.

Droits d'auteur : Tout les personnages de Bleach et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Les droits d'auteur de Sur les traces du Père Noël, eux, sont la propriété de Disney.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film voici un résumé :

La nuit de Noël, Scott et son jeune fils Charlie assistent à la chute mortelle du Père Noël du toit de leur maison. Scott endosse alors le costume du vieux bonhomme et termine la distribution des cadeaux. Il est ensuite accueilli par les lutins au Pôle Nord qui lui apprennent qu'il devra dorénavant endosser le rôle de Père Noël. A son réveil le lendemain, Scott croit avoir fait un mauvais rêve.

Yachiru et Noël

Comment toute la présente histoire a-t'elle bien put commencer ? Par un film innocent : Sur les traces du Père Noel et un livre sur les fêtes humaines qu'Inoue a donné à Yachiru quelques mois plus tôt et qui avait provoqué toute une histoire à la Soul Society. Les hommes de la 6e division ne virent plus jamais leur capitaine de la même manière depuis ce jour-là…et depuis ce jour maudit, Yumitchika, lui, fuyait la petite fukutaichô comme la peste.

(Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Yachiru et l'halloween ou qui ne s'en souvienne pas, le noble Kuchiki s'est promené pendant toute une journée avec une boucle rose dans les cheveux et Yachiru a vomit sur Yumitchika.)

Dans l'appartement d'Inoue, on peut entendre le bruit d'un téléviseur et la voix d'un homme qui dit :

-Heyyy vieux ! Comment, j'te manquais déjà ? Je ne suis partie que depuis dix minutes! Donne-moi une chance, j'étais en route pour Cleveland ! Allez, viens me faire un câlin ! Ca te dirait d'aller faire une petite ballade ?

-Ouais !

-Si maman veut bien !

- Bon, vas-y.

-Accroche-toi. Allons-y !

En silence, contemplative, Yachiru regardait le gros homme prendre le dénommé Charlie dans ses bras et s'envoler vers le ciel avec lui, suspendus à un sac de jouets.

La musique de fin et le générique débutent.

La petite est couchée sur le ventre, sa tête reposant dans ses mains, ses coudes s'enfonçant dans le tapis moelleux et ses pieds battant l'air en cadence. La petite fille aux cheveux roses gomme balloune est songeuse.

Comment un homme peut-il apporter des cadeaux à tous les enfants du monde en une nuit ? Comment est-ce qu'un renne peut voler ? Et pourquoi n'avait t'elle jamais reçue de cadeau le jour de Noël ?

Se mettant sur ses pieds, la petite se mit en quête d'Orihime, chez qui elle logeait pour une mission, pour lui poser la question.

Yachiru la trouva en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine, un sourire ravi plaqué sur son visage à la vu de la tonne de nourriture s'élevant sur le comptoir.

Orihime lui répondit, perplexe, qu'elle n'en savait rien pourquoi elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux. Hum… un mystère de plus à résoudre !

***

Quelques jours plus tard, la veille de Noël au soir, salon d'Inoue.

Couchée sur le fauteuil du salon, faisant semblant de dormir, Yachiru espérait que le Père Noël apparaitrait.

Un craquement se fit entendre avant que l'un des pans de mur du salon ne se transforme en une cheminée et qu'un homme, tout de rouge vêtu n'apparaisse.

Celui-ci se secoue un peu avant de faire un pas hors de la cheminée, un gros sac dans une main. Il s'avance vers le sapin lourdement décoré par Orihime. Bizarrement, il s'avance sans bruit, chose assez étonnante pour un homme de sa corpulence. Saint-Nicolas tourne maintenant le dos à Yachiru. Sans bruit, la fillette grimpe sur le dos du canapé sur lequel elle est couchée et saute sur le dos de l'homme. Il essaye sans succès de faire lâcher prise à Yachiru mais elle s'accroche à lui comme un bébé koala à sa mère. La fillette ne semble pas le moins du monde étonné de découvrir qu'il existe vraiment !

Sans que l'homme ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva ligoté par des liens spirituels et gisant sur le plancher du salon. Elle était fukutaichô après tout. Elle connaissait donc quelques trucs pour l'immobiliser.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, petite ? Détache-moi, j'ai des cadeaux à livrer !

S'accroupissant devant le Père Noël, Yachiru lui demande, l'air soudain très sérieuse :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aie jamais eu de cadeaux moi ?

-Hé bien…

Le Père Noël ne sait que lui répondre. Elle n'est qu'une âme après tout, même si elle est une enfant. Levant les yeux, il découvre son visage suppliant le surplombant. Son cœur s'attendrit devant tant de détresse. Il ne peut cependant pas s'attarder. Il a encore tellement de cadeaux à livrer !

-Concluons un marché. Si tu me détaches, je t'emmène faire ma ronde avec moi.

La petite saute de joie puis le libère. Elle qui pensait devoir user de la force pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait pu tenter de le menacer de le faire tomber du toit par exemple…

Sous les yeux émerveillés de la fillette, Saint-Nicolas plonge une main dans son sac de jouets et en sort un petit costume de Père Noël à la taille de la fukutaichô qu'il lui tend en souriant. Il valait mieux en faire trop avant qu'elle ne décide de le rattacher.

Fébrile, la gamine l'enfile sans perdre de temps. C'était encore plus beau que dans tous ses rêves ! Elle tourne sur elle-même, ravie de porter un costume de Père Noël. Elle n'était, après tout qu'une petite fille même si elle était très espiègle ! Il faut croire que ce soir là, l'esprit de Noël avait gagné son cœur.

Perplexe, Yachiru s'avance dans l'âtre de la fausse cheminée et se demande comment ils allaient bien pouvoir ressortir par là. Est-ce que tout ce que le film racontait était réel ?

Le Père Noël s'avance vers la fillette et lui tend une main qu'elle saisit. Son sac de jouets s'élève alors dans les airs et les entrainent avec lui vers le ciel. En quelques secondes à peine nos deux comparses sont sortis de l'appartement d'Inoue et Yachiru s'exclame devant les rennes juchés sur le toit et attelés à un magnifique traineau. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aller leur faire un câlin !

Cela fait rire l'homme en rouge qui lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. La petite accourt, un magnifique sourire sur le visage, le pompon de son bonnet battant l'air derrière elle.

-Yah !

Le traîneau s'élève dans le ciel alors que les rennes commencent à courir. La petite n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Les rennes les entraînent alors vers la maison d'Ichigo et se posent sur son toit. Yachiru supplie alors le gros homme de l'emmener avec lui distribuer les cadeaux. Souriant, il accepte après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas faire de bruit.

La petite fukutaichô s'accroche à lui et le sac de jouets les soulèvent avant de les faire entrer dans la maison d'Ichigo, après avoir fait apparaître une nouvelle cheminée.

Yachiru s'avance dans le salon de la famille Kurosaki, émerveillée. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. S'approchant du canapé du salon, elle distingue une assiette contenant des biscuits et un verre de lait sur la table basse. Humm…..du sucre !

Yachiru se tourne vers le Père Noël, occupé à sortir des cadeaux de son sac. Lorsqu'il relève la tête il se met à rire doucement avant de lui dire :

-Vas-y, mange-les !

Victorieuse, Yachiru engouffre le tout en quelques secondes à peine sous les yeux sidérés de Saint-Nicolas.

Ce scénario se reproduisit un peu partout dans la ville de Karakura jusqu'à ce que, l'estomac plein, les yeux de la fillette ne papillonnent et ne se ferment. Compréhensif, l'homme la ramena chez Inoue où il la recoucha sur le canapé du salon. Son visage et son costume sont constellés de miettes de biscuits et de traces de chocolat.

Fouillant une fois de plus dans son sac, le Père Noël en sortit un sac remplit de confiseries et de biscuits, certain que la petite apprécierait. Il ne savait pas que Kenpachi menaçait tous ceux qui donnait du sucre à la petite et puis… que pourrait-il faire au Père Noël ?

Lorsque la petite se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de se trouver dans le salon d'Inoue. Où était passé le Père Noël, les rennes, le traîneau… et les cadeaux ?!

Yachiru bondit sur ses pieds et vérifia ses vêtements. Elle portait encore son costume et… un énorme sac de friandises reposait pour elle sous le sapin !

Elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur le sac de friandises pour l'engloutir à la vitesse de l'éclair.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Kenpachi, les deux mains plongés dans un sac de friandises et engoncée dans un costume rouge orné de fourrure blanche et portant un bonnet.

Stupéfait, il ne dit rien avant d'éclater de rire et de demander qui lui avait donné le sac de friandises.

-Le Père Noël, répondit la gamine tout en continuant à manger.

-Le Père Noël ?

Que racontait encore la petite ? Elle avait surement mangé trop de bonbons… Le Père Noël ? C'était qui ce type ? Oui ce devait être ca. Ils devaient la faire halluciner.

-On rentre.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et la fillette grimpa sur son épaule, son sac de friandises toujours à la main.

Quelques jours plus tard, Seireitei. (Ou ce que cela entraina comme conséquence...)

Les shinigamis étaient tous assieds autour de grandes tables de bois, l'air profondément troublés. Seul le noble Kuchiki ne semblait pas le moinds du monde être troublé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui troublait ainsi nos shinigamis ? Le repas posé sur la table. Des dindes fumantes côtoyaient des plats emplis de purée de pommes de terre, de ragouts, de sauces et de ``buches de noël``.

Au centre de la plus longue table trônait Yachiru, rayonnante dans son costume de Père Noël.

-Joyeux Noël à tous !

Et la fillette se jeta sur l'assiette lui faisant face !

Ukitake s'exclamait sur les décorations et le nombre incroyable de gâteaux reposants sur les tables alors que Kenpachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors c'était ca le Père Noël ? Un gros homme habillé en rouge, un immense sourire plaqué sur une bouche surmontée de grands yeux brillants et de joues rouges ? Et la fillette disait l'avoir rencontré ? Balivernes. Encore de stupides contes humains. Il se demandait comment Yamamoto avait pu accepter l'idée de Yachiru d'organiser un grand banquet de Noël et de décorer le Seireitei de branches de gui et de guirlandes multicolores.

Bien sur, personne ne croyait son histoire et tous s'entendaient pour dire que la petite avait trop mangé de bonbons ou de la cuisine d'Orihime et que cela avait surement perturbé son cerveau... Tous hochaient la tête donc la tête, satisfaient de cette explication et ne donc posaient pas de questions sur l'étrange comportement de la fukutaichô. Elle avait quand même passé la semaine à décorer le Seireitei en compagnie du club des femmes shinigmais qu'elle avait encore une fois utilisé pour arriver à ses fins.

Lorsque Kenpachi passa sous l'une de ces branches de gui, Yachiru surgit et lui dit que c'était la coutume d'embrasser la personne qui passait dessous en même temps que soi-même. Tournant la tête, Kenpachi aperçut le capitaine Unohana près de lui, aussi souriante qu'a l'ordinaire.

-Allons, capitaine Kenpachi, ne soyez pas gêné ! Unohana se mit à rire doucement.

Écrevisse, les yeux écarquillés et sous les encouragements de sa division, Kenpachi plia légèrement le buste pour que sa tête se retrouve à la même hauteur que celle d'Unohana. Comme un enfant, Zaraki posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Unohana une microseconde avant de se relever et de s'éloigner aussi rapidement que lui permettait son honneur et sa réputation de capitaine de la onzième division. Le capitaine de la onzième division n'était pas un trouillard !

Ce soir-là, alors que tous dormaient, Yachiru se promenait dans les rues, un sac sur l'épaule et vêtue de son costume de Père Noël.

Souriante, la petite entra dans la sixième division pour y déposer des cadeaux.

Entrant silencieusement dans la chambre de Renji elle y déposa un singe en peluche avant de ressortir et de laisser un lapin à Byakuya puisqu'il était ``si mignon``. Une vengeance pour le beau costume qu'il avait détruit quelques mois plus tôt. Oui, elle était espiègle ET hargneuse quand elle le voulait.

Au matin, plusieurs personnes comme Renji firent une plaisante découverte. Il s'attendait à pire que cela de la part de la petite fukutaichô lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de la fête de Noël ! Et puis, elle n'était pas laide cette peluche après tout. Elle ressemblait presque à Zabimaru si on y regardait bien.

On ne sut par contre jamais pourquoi un petit lapin blanc trottinait derrière le noble Kuchiki, un nœud rose attaché autour du cou puisque son visage était aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire. On pouvait quand même lire une menace dans ses yeux pour quiconque lui demanderait d'où provenait le dit lapin.

D'autres comme Ikkaku hurlèrent de rage. La petite avait osé lui donner un t-shirt portant l'inscription : Je suis chauve et alors ? Il n'était pas chauve non d'un kami ! On entendait sans problème les hurlements de rire hystérique de Yumitchika se moquant d'Ikkaku.

Bientôt un concert de hurlements retentit dans le Seireitei à mesure que les shinigamis se réveillaient.

Yachiru avait, comment dire, un peu interprété la coutume de la distribution des cadeaux le jour de Noël. Elle avait, certes, donné des cadeaux aux shinigamis, mais elle en avait aussi profité pour se ``prendre des cadeaux`` dans les affaires des shinigamis qu'elle avait visité !

-YACHIRUUU !!!

La fillette, un sac plein de bonbons et d'objets en tout genre sur l'épaule bondissait à travers le Seireitei secouée de grands éclats de rire. Vous croyiez vraiment qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt dans cette histoire?

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir traumatisé en foutant la honte à plusieurs des personnages de Bleach! ^_^ Ernia. Qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
